legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
FR: P4/Transcript
Part 4 McCracken Pizza Parlor (James McCracken and his mom, JoAnn are seen carrying a couple of boxes for Natsuki) JoAnn: This should be the last one. James: Yep. We got your stuff Natsuki. Natsuki: Great! Hopefully nothing got damaged JoAnn: You're stuff will be A-Okay Natsuki. And I'm so glad you could come on down here for awhile. Natsuki: You sure you don't mind me staying Miss McCracken? JoAnn: Not at all sweetie. You and James get along so well, I'm happy to welcome you into our home. Natsuki: (Blushes) T-Thank you ma'am. JoAnn: Heh. You're most welcome. Natsuki: But are you sure it was a good idea to- JoAnn: I know you're both concerned over what happened before, but I promise, I'm fine. James: I trust you mom. But I'm gonna worry. JoAnn: I know sweetie. But you two go enjoy yourselves. James: Yeah. Come on Natsuki, let's go continue our manga. Natsuki: Oh yeah good idea! (The two run off as JoAnn smiles. Scene cuts to Natsuki and James reading they're manga together) James: Ah this is just what I needed. Natsuki: Yeah. After a bomb shell like what happened earlier, we need something to help relax. James: Yeah. But you know, its kind of cool we got these powers now that I think about it. Its like we're heroes in a manga. Natsuki: Us as manga heroes? … I guess I never thought it like that. James: But now that you have, I bet you thinking how awesome it is. Natsuki: *Blushes* S-Shut up you idiot! (James laughs and a moment later Natsuki laughs a bit. They continue reading till suddenly JoAnn comes over) JoAnn: James? Natsuki? James: Oh hey mom. What's up? JoAnn: An officer is here. He said he wants to speak to you two?. (James and Natsuki are both confuse but they see go outside to see a police officer waiting) Officer: James McCracken? Natsuki? James: Yeah? Officer: I've been asked to bring you both to Rotterdam Tower. Natsuki: Huh? JoAnn: Can I ask what is going on? Officer: Do not worry Miss McCracken. Neither of them are in trouble. I've just been asked to bring them both to the tower. JoAnn: Why?? Officer: That Sentinel wants to speak to them. James: The Sentinel??? Officer: Yes. So if you could please come with me. (James and Natsuki look at each other. James then turns to the officer) James: Okay. JoAnn: James? James: We'll be okay mom. I promise. JoAnn: …. Okay. I'll see you both a bit later. James: Yeah. Come on Natsuki. Natsuki: R-Right... (James and Natsuki go into the officer's car and it drives off) JoAnn: .... (The scene changes to the car arriving at the tower. The two go into the tower and head all the way up to the Sentinel's office. Outside the office door, Laverne and Jessica are waiting) James: Bro? Jessica? Jessica: Oh hey guys. You finally got here. Natsuki: What are you two doing here? Laverne: We got summoned here, like you two. James: Really? Jessica: Yeah. Now that we're all here, let's go in. James: Whoa just go in?? Shouldn't we wait till they say its okay? Jessica: Relax. It'll be fine. Come on let's go. (The four then enter the office. Inside, Lorene Conrad is seen waiting inside, looking out the window. She turns around hearing the 4 enter) Sentinel Conrad: Ah. You've all arrive. Excellent. (She goes up to the four. She look at Jessica) Sentinel Conrad: Hello Jessica. Jessica: Hey mom. James, Laverne and Natsuki: MOM??! Jessica: Yep. This is Lorene Conrad. My mom. Laverne: You're mom is the Sentinel of the Republic??? Sentinel Conrad: Indeed I am. And I'm glad you are all here. Natsuki; Are we in trouble?? Sentinel Conrad: No Natsuki, far from it. I've called you 4 here on a matter of the utmost importance. James: What is it? Sentinel Conrad: You 4 had been chosen by fate, and gifted with special powers by Lexi Green. Jessica: You know Lexi, mom? Sentinel Conrad: Yes. Lexi is one of the highest ranked members of the Order of the Storm. Natsuki: Order of... The Storm??? Sentinel Conrad: We are an organization meant to serve and protect the Multi-Universe from any and all threats. Laveren: That's.... A pretty big job. Sentinel Conrad: Indeed. And since you 4 have been gifted with powers by Lexi, the leader of the Order, Tommy Oliver, has asked that you 4 become members of the Order. James: Tommy Oliver? Who's he? Sentinel Conrad: You know those Power Rangers you helped a week ago, James? The Beast Morpher Rangers? James: Y..yes. Sentinel Conrad: Tommy Oliver is a Power Ranger himself, but from a long time ago. He's widely viewed as a legend. His start isn't exactly what you'd expect. When he first moved to the city of Angel Grove, we was placed under an evil spell by the evil witch known as Rita Repulsa, and became her very own Green Ranger. She almost succeeded in using Tommy to destroy the other Power Rangers, but they freed him from Rita's control by destroying the Sword of Darkness. Tommy would then choose to stay with the Rangers as their sixth member and was immediately welcomed by Zordon. Laverne: So... did they defeat Rita after that? Sentinel Conrad: No. But they did foil plan after plan hatched by Rita. Tommy's time as the Green Ranger would only be brief. After a short while, the Rangers would have to say goodbye to the Green Ranger. Now, mind you, before you get sympathetic, I said they would have to say goodbye to the Green Ranger, not Tommy. While Tommy did depart, it was only for a short time. Zordon saw some good in Tommy, and turned him into a new Power Ranger, the White Ranger, a Ranger made from pure good. With Tommy as new leader, the Rangers took the fight to Lord Zedd. When their Command Center was destroyed, the Rangers retreated to the Power Chamber and became the Zeo Rangers. Jessica: That's right! He became the Red Ranger then! Sentinel Conrad: '''For both Zeo and Turbo. Tommy would later depart from his Rangers duties for a long time and he passed his powers over to Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson. He would then go on to study Paleontology and become science teacher at Reefside High. That's when he faced the evil dinosaur-like humanoid known as Mesogog. As the Black Ranger of Dino Thunder, he tought a new team of Rangers. They were successful in defeating Mesogog. '''James: So, what happened after? Sentinel Conrad: He continued his normal life in Reefside. He's married to fellow Zeo Ranger Katherine and has a son. He did assist some recent Rangers in their battle. And now, with the Fire Nation crossing into our land and attacking us, he formed the Order of the Storm. Natsuki: Whoa.... Sentinel Conrad: And now, you 4 are need in order to help us. Your powers, your gifts, your heroic spirits. They might be just what we need ot stop Fire Lord Ozai and the Fire Nation. Before they destroy us all. All 4: ………… Senitnel Conrad: I know this is a lot to take in. But I hope you will join us. James:.... Jessica: I'm in! Laverne: Jessica??? Jessica: A chance to become awesome heroes, saved the world, and beat up bad guys?! No WAY am I missing out on this! Sentinel Conrad: Heh. I knew you would say yes Jessica. Jessica: Well I am your daughter after all. Sentinel Conrad: Hmm... That you are. (James Natsuki and Laverne all look at each other. They think for a moment) James: All right. I'm in to. Laverne: Same here. Natsuki: If James in, then so am I. Sentinel Conrad: So then. You all accept? James: Yes ma'am. We are ready to help stop the Fire Nation. Sentinel Conrad: Thank you. I know its asking a lot. But I know you can do it. And to help you, I'm adding a member to your team. Natsuki: Adding a member? (Sentinel Conrad pushes a button) Sentinel Conrad: Alex. You can come in now. (A moment later, Alex enters the room) Alex: Sentinel ma'am. Sentinel Conrad: Everyone. This is Alex, call sign, Echo 3-1. He is a great a soldier and will be of great aid to you. James: Whoa! Alex: So you're the new kids. Pleasure to meet you. *To Jessica* Nice to meet the Sentinel's kid to. Jessica: I bet. Alex: Whatever you guys need, know that I got your back. Laverne: Thanks. Sounds like the extra help will be good. Sentinel Conrad: Speaking of extra help; I have your first mission ready. James: Already? Sentinel Conrad: Yes. You 5 are to head over to Hulbury Town, in the Galar Region. Jessica: The Galar Eegion? Sentienl Conrad: We have our eyes on a Pokémon Trainer, who we think not only has great potential, but could be a future member of the Order herself. But.... She's still new to Pokémon Training and could use an extra hand. James: You want us to help a Pokémon Trainer get better? Natsuki: None of us are Pokémon Trainers. Sentinel Conrad: You don't have to be. You all will know what to do when you meet her. Alex: Well kids, sounds like we got a job to do then. Sentinel Conrad: If you are ready, we have a transportation ready to take you to Galar. And do no worry James and Laverne. We'll let you mom know that you are all right. James: Well then. You guys ready? (The heroes all nod) James: We're ready! Sentinel Conrad: Then I wish you all the best of luck heroes. (The heroes all nod and walk out of the office, ready to begin work as heroes...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Reboot Series Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline